pixelpeoplefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
This is a log of all updates to Pixel People 23 Oct, 2013 What's New in Version 1.60 Mayor's beware, Utopia's in for a scare! The not-so-ancient prophecies have come true, and a horribly HUGE update is here for you! So keep your feedback, support, ratings, and love coming, and we will continue to deliver experiences that are truly out of this world! Please contact support@lambdamugames.com if you have any queries, and have a hideously happy halloween! What's New In This Version **NEW CONTENT** IT'S ZOMBIE TIME: Darkness falls over Utopia, for the first time in history, and the Pixel People are developing an appetite for brains! Is this a diabolical prank, a cover for mischief, or truly the apocalypse returned? You have ten minutes every hour to find out! GHOULS GONE WILD: Complete an all new mission and splice 24 New Jobs, along with new hideouts for your werewolves, vampires, and other abominations! TRICK OR TREAT: Collect candies from your zombie residents, and exchange them at the Utopia HQ for some despicable decorations **NEW FEATURES** ELITE DIPLOMACY: Create an Embassy and gift unique housing and decor items to your friends! PARALLEL PROCESSING: Additional Arrival Centre available for purchase E'SPIRIT DECOR: Get a Gravity Garden by completing a new mission, and boost your city's spirit **CHANGES & IMPROVEMENTS** BACK ON SOLID GROUND: Menus no longer fly in from the bottom SKIP TO MY U: Hourly cooldown on mission skipping removed. Skip to your heart's content! AM I ONLINE?: Status indicator added when user is signed in to facebook. **BUG FIXES** LIGHT'S OUT: Hit the REPAIR function in the arrival center if your jobs and categories are incorrectly highlighted. This will reset your gene bank to function as intended. HOPE RETURNS: Shadow Council mission correctly rewards Ministry of Hope as a reward 2 Oct, 2013 CONTINUOUS CONTENT * 13 New characters in the Baker's Dozen * 5 New buildings to add to your town * Discover decor in the Utopian seas * New missions bring lots of Hope! STABILITY FIXES * Fixed a bug that froze users at the title screen * Improved performance of social features. Constant upgrading in progress * Added checks to prevent frozen clones and other anomalies from occurring at the Arrival Center OTHER IMPROVEMENTS * Added "Sign In" and "Continue" buttons to the title screen when playing offline. * Sign In to skip past the tutorial when reinstalling the game to load your city from the cloud. * Additional popups included for better education and information * Tapping on the title screen no longer launches the App. One of the buttons must be used. * Animal Categorization improved in order to match up to higher taxonomical scrutiny * Friends List increased to 100 * Restore Purchases buttons added wherever possibly relevant * Currency display errors fixed * Removed the "awaiting assignment" check when splicing Yellow Jobs. 22 Aug, 2013 What's New in Version 1.52 v1.52: * In this patch: ** Rocky Road to Recreation: +25 Utopium to all Mayors who update! ** Too Many Mayors: Cities can always be loaded and played offline, so Pixel People can be with you any time, any place, everywhere! ** Spoiler Alert: Unfinished content from future updates removed, we have learnt not to mess with the timeline! ** You Say Tomattoo: Tattoo artist spellcheck issue resolved. Permanently and Indelibly. ** We've made other minor adjustments and tweaks to help make your Utopia the best in the entire Universe! ** The tremors caused by our recent expansion are now banished and we thank you for you loyalty, good Mayors of Utopia. 16 Aug, 2013 What's New in Version 1.51 v1.51: FIXED issue with disappearing Utopias after recent update - contact support@lambdamugames.com for any concerns, comments and feedback whatsoever! 14 Aug, 2013 File:1.50UpdateMessage.png File:1.50ICloudMessage.png *Version 1.50 released! **Visiting friend utopias **Exchange animals and utopiums with friends **Sync with Facebook to play online or offline across device **New jobs **New Animals **New Buildings **Greenhouse, Casino, Animal Shelter, Beach House, Altar,Arcade has new special abilities. **Bug Fix (including Easter Eggs Mission) 2 May, 2013 *Version 1.41 released! ** All trees now display daily Utopium collection status ** Utopium collection clocks reset at midnight ** Reserved options for both animal and residential slots ** Premium mission slot locked until Mayors have a really bad run at the Casino ** 5 Utopium and 5 land rewarded ** New Achievements included! ** Double Time Purchase now comes with a neat new ability! ** Decor split into 4 categories for easier navigation ** Easter Bunny event now available at Gene Pool ** Heart related events given better conversion rates ** Mission Control allows skips when 3 unique missions remain ** Bug fixes across the whole game *On first play after update you are gifted 3 started 1 hour events (Funfair, Bumper Season & Utopium Leak). *Gold Plaza statue changed to golden Minotaur & Silver Plaza changed to blue mermaid. *Caterpillar image changed 10 April, 2013 *Version 1.40 released! **Find 9 Easter Eggs before April 30 th to unlock the new Easter Bunny gene **Unlock the Secret Hideout and figure out 14 now secret jobs **New Missions **6 new buildings **4 new animals to adopt **All new Special Events triggered by certain buildings 26 March, 2013 *Version 1.30 released! **55 new jobs **9 special genes **13 buildings **Over 40 missions **Better coin conversion rates **Bug Fixes and Gameplay Tweaks **and MORE 22 February, 2013 File:GameUpdate1.20.png File:FreeLandNotification.png *Version 1.20 released! **+5 Land for everyone! **Romantic gene will unlock in your first special suprise (if not obtained yet) **New hidden feature: TV Station ***Free Utopium after watching ads **Expansion costs balanced **Better coin conversion rates **Bug Fixes and Gameplay Tweaks **Holiday Icon Removed 13 February, 2013 File:GameUpdate1.10.png File:ValentinesUpdateNotification.png * Version 1.10 released! ** Valentines Day Update *** Tiles Flipping (requires School of Magic) *** New special gene type: Romantic *** New Professions **** Wedding Singer **** Jeweller **** Matchmaker **** Dating Advisor **** Chocolatier *** New building: Dating Agency *** New Game Icon *** iCloud support removed *** Bug Fix 7 February, 2013 * Version 1.01 released! ** Bug fix 22 January, 2013 * Version 1.0 released!